Fox has competition!
by HaleyCkitten
Summary: Fox has competition! Krystal's ex-boyfriend is back... and wants Krystal!... fact is, they never broke up! Please read!
1. Fox has competition!

**Fox Has Competition!**

**Chapter 1**

"I'm winning

"I'm winning!" Krystal screamed to Fox from her Arwing.

"Oh yea?" Fox unlocked his boosters and sped up to catch up with Krystal.

"Hey! Cheater!"

She screamed laughing. They were laughing as they raced around the training grounds, trying to destroy as many drones as possible while trying to reach the finish line before the other. Fox reached the finish before Krystal, thanks to he boosters. Krystal stopped her Arwing and jumped out, running over to Peppy.

"No fair! He unlocked his boosters!" Peppy chuckled as Fox came walking over behind Krystal.

"Well we'll have to; once again, base the win on who destroyed the most drones. He said looking at Fox. "Fox you destroyed... 124 drones."

"Yes! Beat that!" He said looking at Krystal.

"Krystal, you destroyed 100…

"Yes! I whipped you!"

"More than Fox. You destroyed 100 more than Fox." Peppy finished. Fox blushed and looked around.

"Ha ha Fox! Now you owe me dinner!"

"I do?"

"You do! 4:00." She smiled and left the room.

"Wow." He said starting to follow her. "Oh, Fox..." Peppy called him back.

"What is it general?" Fox said picking up his water glass.

"Ummm… Krystal doesn't know this yet but there will be a visitor for her at 3." Fox looked puzzled. "He is from Centuria."

"Her father?" Fox took a big drink. Peppy looked at him.

"He said he wanted to reunite with his girlfriend." Fox's mouth dropped open and he dropped his glass, not noticing it shatter.

**-- I don't own Star Fox, bla bla bla. please comment! This chapter is more of a prologue really... but oh well. This story will probably take a while longer to write... I can't seem to get a good idea and I haven't felt like writing much lately... but I fugured i'd post this. **


	2. Charles

**Fox has Competition!**

**Chapter: 2 Charles**

Fox knocked on Krystal's bedroom door… feeling blue.

"Why would he say he's Krystal's boyfriend… if she's dating anyone it's me." He whispered to himself. She opened the door and smiled at Fox.

"What is it Fox?" He looked up at her and sighed. Krystal got a confused look on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"What time is it?" Krystal raised an eyebrow in confusion, but looked at her clock.

"It's 2:00 Fox… why excited for dinner?" She said kissing his cheek before sitting on her bed. Fox clasped his hands together behind his back, and walked over to her.

"Krys… do you love me?" Krystal smiled.

"Yes Fox, I do." She kissed his mussel for a moment and then pulled away.

"Why? What is it?"

"Do you know a Charles?" Krystal thought for a moment.

"I don't think so… what's his last name?"

"He doesn't have one… he's from Cerinia." Krystal's eyes grew bigger and she sank to the floor.

"He's dead Fox."

"How'd you know him?" Fox asked sitting beside her, taking her hand. She snuggled close to him and put her hand over his.

"He was my boyfriend for about six months…" Fox gulped._ It can't be…_ He thought.

"We battled some scum at the military base and…" A tear slid down her cheek. "He died."

Fox sighed and looked at her. "No… he didn't. He… he's coming to see you at three." She looked up at him. She looked shocked.

"What?!" She put her hand to her mouth and Fox looked away from her. _She still loves him… I know it. _

She looked at Fox and realized "Fox I…"

"Krystal! There's a REALLY cute dude here for you!" Katt called. Krystal looked at Fox and kissed the side of his mussel.

"It's not what you think." She whispered before leaving the room.

--

As she rounded the corner, she saw a familiar green wolf in Cerinian clothes.

"Krystal! You're beautiful!" He said, walking over and hugging her close. Fox watched from behind as Krystal hugged him briefly, and then pulled away.

"I thought you were dead."

"Actually…" The Great Fox's screen flashed, someone was trying to contact them. Fox walked over and answered it. A figure appeared… a blue fox, he looked like…

"Daddy!" Krystal called running over.

"Krystal my gem… I see Charles found you!" Charles walked over and put his arm around Krystal's shoulders.

"Yes sir." Krystal's father turned back to Krystal.

"Krystal my beautiful daughter, Come straight to Cerinia! Bring all your friends to!"

"Yes papa." He smiled.

"See you soon." Charles said to him. He nodded and the screen went black. Krystal turned to Charles.

"I'll need to pack… you can go ahead if you'd like…"

"It's okay… I'll wait for you." Krystal smiled.

"Okay… I'll go pack, Come on everyone!" Everyone went to pack, when Fox turned to leave Charles called him back.

"So… Fox, I hear you and Krystal have gotten close…"

"Yea, we…"

"Hey, back off! She's mine!" Fox stood there shocked.

"What?!" "Krystal's mine. She may think she's in love with you… but I'll show her she's mistaken." He said scowling. Charles left the room.

--

**Uh oh... trouble! Wanna read the next Chapter? Well let me upload it :D Please comment.**


	3. Arrival

**Fox has Competition!**

**Chapter: 3 Arrival**

Krystal had just finished packing, she looked at her clock. "3:30." She said to her self. She decided she needed to get ready for her and Fox's dinner when Charles came in.

"Hey Charles."

Hey Krystal… wanna have dinner with me when we get back home?"

"Oh… I can't. I have dinner plans with Fox." Charles nodded.

"He said he couldn't go… he has to repair something… so I thought I'd ask you."

"Oh, okay. Thank you."

"I'm looking forward to catching up with you." She smiled.

"Same here."

--

"Everyone set?" Krystal asked as she walked around a corner… wearing the same clothes she had when she and Fox had first met.

"Wow." He said walking over to her and pulling her close. She giggled and kissed his cheek. Charles came rushing in. He rushed over to Krystal.

"We're having a feast to celebrate your return! And a ball during the week!" He pulled Krystal away from Fox and spun her. "This will be fantastic!" He held her at arms length. Krystal hugged him and then ran over to Katt.

"You're gonna love Cerinia!"

"I'd better." Katt said smiling and hugging Krystal.

"Well what're we waiting for? Let's go! I need a vacation!" Falco called. And everyone rushed to their arwings. Krystal grabbed Fox's hand.

"Come on! I'll race you to Centuria!" Charles came up behind her and picked her up spinning her, taking her hand from Fox's. She laughed.

"Aren't you excited?!"

"Yes I am!" He put her down and they rushed to their arwings. Fox glared at Charles.

--

"What's Cerinia like Krystal?" Fox asked from his arwing.

"It's beautiful… few building and beautiful plants." She giggled. "You all will definitely stand out a bit in your clothes." Charles beeped in.

"Yup, everything from Cerinia is beautiful… right Krystal?" She laughed. Charles mumbled something in Centurian and Krystal giggled as she replied. Fox took a deep breath and scowled.

"Code 101." He said to his screen and Krystal's face appeared on the screen. No one else could hear them.

"What is it Fox?" She asked puzzled. Fox sighed.

"I… I just don't like Charles… something bugs me about him. _He wants you that's what bugs me. _He thought. Krystal smiled. "Awww, Fox! You're jealous!" Fox blushed. "I love that." She said. Fox had to ask,

"What'd he say?" Krystal giggled.

"We were talking about Falco… and Charles can't believe you're orange… I don't think he's ever seen an orange fox before in his life!" Krystal smiled at him. "But I think it's sexy." She smiled flirtatiously. He smiled at her.

"Are you gonna start the race or will I?" He asked.

"I will. Wait one sec."

"Okay, code 54231." Her face disappeared and everyone could hear now.

"Last one to Cerinia has to help clean up after the feast! 1 2 3 GO!" She said quickly and sped off. Fox chuckled and sped off after her.

"Oh yea it's on!" Falco called as he sped up.

"Yea!" Yelled Katt.

"Hey wait for me!" Came Slippy's voice. Peppy sighed and smiled a half smile as his glasses shined. He sped up, passing half of them.

"Wow!"

"Nice one old timer!" Falco called as Peppy chuckled. Krystal and Fox were in the lead, circling each other and trying to pull ahead. They were rolling and zigzagging as the others tried to catch up with them. Charles appeared beside Krystal.

"Hey watch this!" He did a super-fast barrel roll and fired his lasers… making a light show as he flew.

"Wow!" Krystal said. One almost hit Fox's arwing.

"Opps, sorry man. My bad." Charles said. Fox scowled. _Yea right._

"Come on birdie show me what you've got!" Katt called to Falco. "Hold your horses. Kitty Katt! Lombardi has some serious skills!" Falco called out to her.

--

Once they reached Cerinia; Fox, Krystal, and Charles arrived first. The others arrived in a group.

"I SO beat you to!" Krystal said to Fox and Charles.

"Beg to differ!" He said smiling. Krystal looked around.

"Wow!" Fox came up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"This place is beautiful!" He said, observing the plants. Krystal nodded and grabbed his hand… pulling him to a nearby creek. She giggled and slid out of her sandals. She stepped in and wadded in the creek, savoring the moment. She closed her eyes and the water started to turn light purple and began to glow. As it flowed, the plants around it began to blossom and grow. She opened her eyes and looked up into the sky, which had just been filled with fireworks.

"Looks like they know we're here." Charles said walking over. Krystal giggled and spread her arms out wide.

"The princess is back baby!"

-- **okay enough with the nice guy Charles... he's fixin to get a bit angry :D you'll see... Please comment**


	4. No more Mr Nice Guy

**Fox has some Competition!**

**Chapter: 4 No more Mr. Nice Guy**

Some Cerinians gathered as they saw Krystal walk by. There were Foxes, Cats, and Wolfs of Blue, grey, green, purple and teal!

"Is it the princess?"

"She's back!" They said as she passed.

"And Charles is back!"

"Who are they?" The people smiled and Krystal waved as she walked. They approached a clearing and saw a family of blue foxes with more jewelry than the others. The biggest fox held a staff similar to Krystal's. Krystal stopped and put her hands to her mouth. He spread his arms out to her.

"Daddy! Mom!" She yelled running to them. She hugged her father as he wrapped his arms around her and swung his daughter a bit. She pulled back and smiled at him before hugging her mother.

"Mom." She said letting a tear roll down her cheek.

"You're finally home."

--

"Everyone! I'll only say your name once so pay attention!" She smiled.

"Star Fox; meet my dad, the king of Centuria! Michael." She said gesturing to him. Michael had a bit of green in his fur. He smiled.

"My mother Lily; queen of Centuria!" Lily was a bit purpler than Krystal; you could see the cat in her.

"My little sister Sapphire." Sapphire was the bluest of them all, and the shyest. She stepped closer to her mother.

"And my little brother Devon." Devon was a bit greener than his father… but other than that, he was his father's image. They all had on Centurian jewelry.

"And you know Charles." She said nodding at him. He smiled. Fox took a deep breath. Krystal turned to Star Fox. She put her hands behind her back like Fox would sometimes do and giggled.

"Star Fox! Line up!" Fox smiled and they all stepped into line.

"This is Katt Monroe, my best friend."

"Am I supposed to bow or something?" She whispered to Krystal. Lily laughed.

"No you don't have to." Katt smiled.

"She reads minds to huh?"

"Yup. This is Slippy Toad, Falco Lombardi…" She said gesturing to each one. She reached Fox and stood beside him, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"And this is Fox McClould, leader of Star Fox, and the one who rescued me… and saved my life more than once actually." She smiled.

"Fox and I…"

"Hey Krystal!" Charles called.

"The feast is starting!"

"Oh yes." said Michael. "Krystal my daughter, welcome home."

--

Everyone in Centuria attended the feast... so there were about 1000 people. Michael was at the end of the table with Lily, then Devon, Sapphire, Krystal, and Charles. Fox sat in front of Krystal… he didn't like it that Charles was sitting by Krystal.

"This place is awesome! Falco said beside Fox. Katt looked over from the other side of Falco.

"Seriously!" Michael stood up and every table became silent. Lily stood and touched her husband's temple. Lily's gem on her forehead began to glow, as well as Krystal's, Sapphire's, and Devon's. Michael began speaking into everyone's minds with the help of his wife. He spoke in Cerinia and Fox couldn't understand. When he had finished, applause erupted. Fox gave Krystal a confused took and smiled at him. She spoke to Star Fox telepathically as well.

"_He said 'We are here today to welcome my daughter, princess of Cerinia back home! And we welcome Star Fox! Especially Fox McClould, whom saved my daughter from the Krasoi spirits!'"_Fox smiled at her. Charles put his hand on Krystal's shoulder and whispered in Cerinian "I'll save some room for dinner tonight." Krystal smiled. Fox glared at him when Charles gave him a triumphant look.

Michael said something else in Cerinian and everyone started eating.

"Guess that means eat." Falco said, grabbing some food. There seemed to be every food known to man on the tables, and a few… well unknown substances. _Even if that IS edible… I'm not touching it! _Fox though to himself. Charles looked up at Fox while chewing and saw him smile at Krystal, Charles saw white and he put on the kindest face he could. _I warned ya..._He thought as he cleared his throat.

"Hey Fox… can I talk to you for a sec?" _No flippin way!_ He thought, then he looked at Krystal. "Okay." He said standing. Charles led him away from the feast. Once the feast was out of sight; he whirled on Fox.

"I thought I told you to stay away from her!" Charles growled at him, baring his teeth.

"No." Charles's claws came out and he growled hard at Fox.

"You'll regret that! I'm warning you!"

"Yea? Well I'M warning YOU! Stay away from me and Krystal!" Charles lunged at Fox, he dug his claws deep into Fox's shoulder and pulled them downward. Fox screamed in pain as Charles drew blood. He punched Charles's jaw, knocking him off of Fox; Fox clutched his shoulder for a moment then bared his teeth.

"YOU!"

He tried to punch Charles in the chest but he dodged and tripped Fox. He tried to claw Fox again but Fox tripped him and punched his back as he fell. Charles made a thud when he hit the ground. Fox smirked as he put his foot on top of Charles's back.

"I should kill you right now!" Fox took a deep breath and thought of Krystal _What would she say_... He took his foot off of Charles and started to walk away.

"You disgust me!"

"NOO!"

Suddenly Charles sprang up as Fox turned around; he kicked Fox as hard as he could in his knees… knocking him to the ground. Then he punched him in the stomach and knocked the air out of him. Fox collapsed. Charles smirked down at him, wiping blood off his jaw.

"I knew you were weak Fox. I'd kill you… but why when I can watch you suffer?" Fox's vision blurred and he looked up at Charles.

"Nighty night!" Was all Fox heard before everything went Black.

-- **Oh crud, Cheater! What do you think'll happen next? Please comment :D**


	5. Where did I go wrong?

Krystal sat upon a hill top after the feast was over

**Fox has Competition!**

**Chapter 5: Where did I go wrong?**

Krystal sat upon a hill top after the feast was over, hanging her feet over the edge and looking down at all the beautiful plants and children playing below. _I wonder where Fox went… and Charles, Maybe he and Fox are friends now… _She giggled at how Fox had gotten jealous of Charles.

"Charles is a nice guy… Fox will figure that out in time." She took a deep breath; _I can't believe I'm home._ She heard a rustle of plants behind her and she turned around to see and orange fox standing behind her.

"Fox where have you been?" He came over and sat beside Krystal.

"I've got to tell you something…"

"What is it Fox?" She put her hand on his but he pulled it away.

"I'm sorry Krystal… but I just don't love you anymore… I'm sorry." Krystal jumped back and her face went white. She started to cry.

"What?"

"Sorry." She jumped up and ran down the hilltop, brushing past all the plants. She didn't turn back as he stood watching her run. He smiled as he took a deep breath and slowly transformed into his old self.

"Man I love this power!" Charles said to himself. He smirked "That was TOO easy."

--

Krystal ran away from the hill as fast as she could, she found herself nearing a creek and sat at the bank, sobbing. She kicked off her shoes and waded in the water. She cried for what seemed like hours to her but were merely minutes to everyone else.

"Why! God! One minute we're fine and the next…" She sobbed. She heard a rustle and turned to see Fox standing there.

"Krys… what's wrong?"

"Get away from me!" Fox looked confused… Krystal looked furious.

"Krystal what…"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" I don't care if you don't love me anymore, just LEAVE!" She sobbed as she jumped up and pushed past Fox, not noticing his bruises through her tear-filled eyes; running through the trees. Fox ran after her.

"Krys!" He was pushing plants out of the way to reach her. She didn't stop,

"KRYSTAL!" A bush blocked her from view… when he pushed it away, she was gone.

--

Krystal ran as faster and faster, jumping and dodging the plants perfectly she cried. Suddenly someone came walking out from between the trees ahead of her, and she ran into him. He put his arms around her but she couldn't see who it was through her tears.

"Let me go I… I…" She sobbed.

"It's Charles Krystal… What's wrong?" She just kept crying and hugged him tight.

"Charles… I'm so unhappy…" Krystal said sniffing.

"Don't you love being back?" He asked her confused.

"Yes… it's Fox! I don't ever want to see him again!"

"Whatever he did to you… I won't let him near you Krystal! I promise!" He pulled her closer and let her cry. They sank down and sat on the soft ground below them as Charles stroked Krystal's hair. Charles tilted her head up and looked down at her. Krystal was thinking about Fox… Fox's smile, Fox's arms around her…but it was Charles who kissed her, and who she was kissing back.

--

Fox was still searching through the woods for Krystal, looking for a trail of some kind. "What happened?" He asked himself. He heard a noise and sprinted in its direction, he stopped when he saw Charles holding Krystal. He just stared as she looked up at him "I never want to see him again!" Charles tilted her head up; Fox ran. He ran and ran doing his best not to cry, he almost tripped over a root… but he didn't care. He stopped for breath, sitting by a


	6. The Purposal crud

**Fox has competition**

**Chapter 5: The proposal**

Krystal started to cry out of confusion; Charles took her in his arms and hugged her. _Fox doesn't love you anymore… and you know the law._ She thought to _h_erself. She took a deep breath,

"Yes Charles... I will."

He smiled and slid the ring on her finger. "Thank you my love. We'll be together… just like it used to be." He kissed her again and Krystal tried to throw herself into it. _Well...he doesn't know what I was thinkin that day I guess... And he'll never have to know that before we had to leave to fight... that I was going to breakup with him. _Charles pulled her closer and a tear slid down her face. _Fox... why? When did everything go so terribly wrong?... _

_--_

Charles when looking for Micheal and Lily. He saw them walking along a path by the woods and approached them. "Sir can I speak to you and your wife?" Micheal looked at Lily and she nodded.

"You may."

Charles smiled. "Krystal and I have decided to marry." Lily put her hands over her mouth and smiled.

"My daughter's getting married?" She asked him, Charles nodded.

Michael smiled. "I knew something was going to happen today... I'll announce it immediately!" He looked around. "Where is she?"

"She ran off to tell her Star Fox friend Katt." Lily smiled.

Micheal kissed Lily's cheek, nodded to Charles and ran off to tell everyone. Charles looked at Lily and she smiled. "Well come on, we have a wedding to prepare for my new son in law!"

As they walked away Charles smiled to himself. _Fox will leave soon and Krystal will be my wife... I told him not to mess with her... I alwaya get what I want. _Lily stopped suddenly. Charles turned to her.

"Is something wrong?"

"Oh, no... i'm fine." They started to walk once again. _Oh Krystal my daughter... I wonder if you know what he's really like. What are you going to do?_

--

Fox was walking through the woods trying to clear his head. "Don't love HER anymore! Whatever! She's the one that..." Fox was mumbling to himself when he bumped into Michael. "Oh, I'm sorry sir I..."

"Isn't it just wonderful?!"

Michael looked extremely excited and Fox looked confused. "What is it sir?"

"Krystal and Charles's engagement of course! They are getting married! Oh… I've got to tell everyone oh and…"

He stated talking to himself again excitedly as he walked away from Fox. Fox stood there paralyzed. _She's still in love with Charles… Don't love HER! _He kicked a nearby tree in frustration. "Yea right! I HATE him!"

--

Katt stared at the ring on Krystal's finger and looked at her, with her mouth hanging open, for she had just gotten finished screaming. Krystal looked at her, depressed and pale.

"But I... you... I thought... don't you love Fox?" Katt said babbling from shock. Krystal messed with the ring, taking it on and off and sighed.

"He told me he doesn't love me anymore Katt..."

"That's no reason to go off and marry Charles girl!"

"Katt! You don't understand!"

"You're being ridiculous!"

"Katt! Cenurian law says that a princess must accept a wedding proposal as soon as she is of age... for her people…" Krystal Kicked at the creek water in frustration. "The only way I won't be able to marry Charles... is if Fox, well... if someone I love... interrupts the ceremony!" Krystal sighed, _where's mom when_ _I need her? Dad's probably knows and has went off to tell everyone about me and Charles... _Krystal suddenly felt a flood of hurt and frustration overwhelm her. And started to cry. "Katt... Katt what do I do?"

--

"Well I'm SO not sticking around!" Fox screamed as he threw open his suitcase, He started packing violently. "She doesn't love ME anymore? Okay FINE! I DON'T CARE!" He threw his shirts in and took a deep breath. "I wish I could just... hurt that Charles! If he hurts her... i'll... "Fox slammed his fist into the bed as he groaned. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw something blue at his door. He turned, "Krystal?" Fox felt relief flow through him. _Maybe she'll explain... _

"Oh, Fox... Guess again!" Suddenly The blue vixen was now Charles. Charles had transformed back into himself and chuckled. "Wicked awesome power huh? I LOVE it! I can turn into anyone!" His power shocked Fox... but he didn't care right now. He was angrier than ever.

"GET OUT!" Fox screamed and resumed packing. Charles ignored his command and lend against the door, smiling.

"Have you heard the news? Krystal accepted my proposal! Great right? We're so happy together!... You finally give up Fox?" Fox slammed his suitcase shut.

"GET OUT! YOU WIN! I'M OUTTA HERE!"

"When are you leaving?" Charles asked with a smirk on his face.

"AS SOON AS THE GREAT FOX GETS HERE!"

"Awww, before the wedding? To bad..." Fox whirled and tried to punch Charles in the face; But Charles dodged and started to walk away.

"Sorry pal!" He called as he walked away. "You're no match for me!" All Fox wanted to do was run after him and kill him... But he collapsed and curled his hands into fists so hard, he made his palms bleed. He couldn't stop the tears from running down his face. No matter how hard he tried.

"Krys… WHY?!"

--

**WOW! I just wanna... oh hurt Charles! But i'm the writer so... yea. ShadowFox0324 is gonna wanna kill him SO badly! :P Please comment everyone!**


	7. Krystal and CHARLES!

**Fox has competition! **

**Chapter... what chapter is this? 7?**

**Krystal and... Charles?**

The next two day were busy, busy, BUSY! The decorations were being set up and the dresses were being made…. I was hectic. Fox disappeared e… n one had seen him. He wasn't eating and barely slept… lonely.

Krystal barely slept… eating so as not to scare her mother, _Fox has already left…._ She sighed. "Someone tell me what to do… it's my people…. Or my happiness."

Her heart squeezed and she turned back to her mother, who was asking her questions about the wedding ceremony.

"Okay my daughter… we have so much time and so little to do… wait… strike that, reverse it." Lily took a deep breath. "Okay, flower girl?"

Krystal sighed and tried to smile. "Sapphire."

"Ring barrier?"

"Devon."

"Your father will walk you down the isle and then begin the ceremony as the preacher… Brides maids?"

"Katt and Lucy… Amanda will want to sit with Slippy."

"Your wedding dress needs to be white with a bit of…. Do you want the blue or the purple?"

"Purple I guess."

Lily smiled at her daughter. "You're getting married… but my dear, is this what you want?"

Krystal's eyes filled up with tears. "It doesn't matter now does it?"

Michael walked in, beaming. "Put your dress on my child! Your ceremony is starting!"

--

Katt was dressed as the maid of honor… dress, pacing and thinking about Krystal. _What is she going to do...? _

"Hey."

Katt turned around to see Falco in a tux, smiling at her. "Hey… nice tux."

Falco brushed at it. "What? No rude comment?"

"Sorry birdie… I'm thinking."

Falco walked over to her. "What's the matter Katt?"

"Krystal doesn't love Charles, she loves Fox and…"

"And the furry tailed idiot won't show." He finished.

Katt sighed. "Right… I won't her to be happy."

Falco sighed and took her hands. "Look, if I know Fox, he'll be long gone soon… go and knock some sense into him…. For Krystal."

Katt smiled and nodded, hugging him close. He hesitated and then smiled, hugging her back. "Go on, be careful Katt." She kissed him briefly and ran off to her awring. Falco smiled and watched her run, shoving his hands into his tux pockets. "Hurry back babe… hurry back…."

Katt ran through the woods as fast as she could, pushing through the bushes. She turned and saw Charles. She stopped dead and hid behind a tree… he was talking to himself.

"That was way too easy!" He chuckled and Katt watched him turn into Fox before her eyes. "Oh Krystal… I don't love you anymore…" He said mocking Fox. He turned back into himself and smirked. "And now… to marry Krystal."

--

Fox was walking towards the Great Fox, "So long." He mumbled angrily walking up the platform. The Great Fox started to take off.

"Fox wait!" Katt screamed… but the Great Fox took off. "OH, SHIT!" She screamed in frustration as she ran to her arwing. Powering it up and strapping in. "Come on you furry idiot!" She screamed as she took off. The Great Fox was in her view so she unlocked her boosters and sped up, dodging an asteroid as she entered space. She grabbed the communication system and called out to Fox.

"Fox you dork! Open the damn door!"

--

Fox sat in the den of the Great Fox, feeling sorry for himself. "I'm such a…" The communications system beeped and he walked over to answer it. Katt's angry face came up on the screen.

"Fox you dork! Open the damn door!"

"Katt what do you want! Aren't you…"

"DAMN IT FOX! I'M NOT IN THE MOOD! LET ME IN OR I SWEAR I'LL RAM YOU!" Fox sighed and opened the docking bay door.

"Whatever."

Katt came running up to him in her brides maid dress, panting. "Fox you HAVE to come to the wedding!"

Fox looked at her, furious. "She doesn't love me anymore, she's MARRING CHARLES! And I'm NOT goin to that wedding!"

Katt glared at him, as if she was shooting invisible daggers from her eyes. "FOX YOU MORON! Krystal has to accept his proposal! It's their LAW! The only way she can get out of marring him is if you step in and stop it! But NO! YOU RUN OFF AND LEAVE HER WITH CHARLES! CHARLES TOLD KRYSTAL THAT YOU DIDN'T LOVE HER ANYMORE, DISGUISED AS YOU! KRYSTAL WANTS YOU TO STOP IT YOU… you." She gasped for breath after screaming at Fox. Fox looked ghostly white and shocked… Katt thought he might pass out. Katt had almost lost her voice now… "Do you even care?" She whispered as he sank to the floor.

"That makes sense… I… I… I'M SUCH AN IDIOT!" He stood up suddenly, anger flowed through him and the rage reflected in his eyes. "Is it too late?"

"You've got to hurry!"

Fox jumped into action, grabin the controls and flipping the ship around with pull force, making Kat grab onto the couch for support. He started to growl. "I'm coming!"

--

Krystal walked slowly down the isle with her flower petals at her feet. Fox hadn't even shown up for the wedding, neither had Katt. She looked up at Charles. _I guess I'll have to leave Star Fox… and take care of my people she thought to her self as a tear rolled down her check._

Charles watched Krystal and smiled to himself.

--

Fox jumped out of The Great Fox as ROB landed it, and Katt followed. Fox ran faster than he'd ever ran before. _God please don't let it be to late... not to late, not to late._He thought to himself as he ran, jumping over roots and bushes. Katt was having difficulties but she was right behind him. They couldn't even hear the sounds of the bushes, there feet pounding the ground ... they were to busy thinking about Krystal. They saw they were getting closer, and Fox's heart started to pound, he felt alone all of a sudden... He winced at Krystal's pain. "Hold on Krys... Hold on!" He felt her give up on him and his heart squeezed... "No!" They finally reached the wedding and...

"I pronounce you husband and wife."


	8. What a day

**Fox has Competition **

**Chapter: 8 What a ...day**

"I now pronounce you... husband and wife."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

Fox sank down to his knees as everyone turned to see who screamed. Fox's heart was breaking… he felt dead; tears rolled down his cheeks. Everyone started talking, wondering why Fox had screamed.

Krystal turned and saw him, she gasped and put her hands over her mouth. "Oh, God… what have I done?"

Krystal dropped her flowers and ran over to him. "Fox! Oh my God Fox!" She kneeled down and hugged him tight. He hugged her back and his voice broke as he whispered.

"Guess... guess I'm too late huh?"

Krystal pulled back, crying… "Fox..."

"I'm so sorry Krys... I was so stupid..."

"Oh Fox..."

"I had no idea... i thought you didn't love me..."

"Fox..."

"I never said i didn't love you Krys..."

"FOX!" He stopped babbling and looked at her; he expected her to apologize and start to cry again...but she smiled.

"For normal people yes it would be to late… but for the princess, it's not over until the royal jewels are given." Fox looked over at Michael.

Michael smiled at him and held up the jewels.

"YESSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Fox jumped up and picked her up, spinning her.

"Fox! God don't EVER scare me like that again!" She said laughing. Fox chuckled as he pulled her close and kissed her.

"God that was FREAKIN CLOSE!"

Katt was at the entrance… panting. "DAMN!" She said trying to breath. Falco rushed over as she collapsed from exhaustion. She smiled at him. "God I've never… EVER… ran so much in my life! Girl you SO lucky you're my best friend!"

Krystal started to speak. "I don't understand… You said you didn't love me anymore…"

"No Krys… NEVER. Charles did."

"What?"

"Do you know about his power?"

"Yea he can… change forms." She turned to Charles and glared at him. "YOU LYING CREEP!" She would have slapped him but she didn't want to move from Fox.

Charles looked furious.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!! I PLANNED THIS PERFECTLY!!... HOW…. YOU!" He growled and ran towards Fox. Fox pulled Krystal behind him and ran towards Charles ready to punch the crap out of him! They both dodged each others blows and slid when they turned back to each other. They were both growling and baring their teeth, Charles ran towards Fox and punched him with both his fists before Fox had time to react. Charles punched his jaw, his chest, his shoulder and Fox fell... he groaned as he hit the ground. Charles stopped, panting as he looked down at Fox; He smirked.

"This is the Legendary Fox McClould?"

"No…" Krystal whispered as Charles bent over Fox. She was just about to help Fox when Fox's eyes shot open. Fox smiled up at Charles. He looked unharmed and victorious.

"Nighty night!"

Charles went white as Fox punched his jaw with such a force… it knocked Charles FAR from him.

"K.O.! Knock out!"

Fox walked over and looked down at Charles... fixin to kick him when Krystal stopped him. "Fox... come on." He nodded and Krystal pulled him back to the others.

Michael cleared his throat and looked at Fox sternly. Fox approached him.

"Sir… I'm in love with Krystal… and I pray she still loves me." Fox turned to Krystal and she smiled and nodded. Michael looked at the two and smiled.

"So be it." Krystal ran over and hugged her father… Michael looked so proud. Peppy stepped up and cleared his throat.

"Fox told me to keep this until he got up the nerve, now I've held this for Fox for sometime… long enough. Hopefully he'll use it now." Peppy pulled a square ring box from his pocket and threw it to Fox. Fox caught it and nodded.

Fox looked at Krystal, glowing. "Come on Krys… marry me, please."

Krystal jumped up and threw her arms around him... then pulled back. "What took you so long? Dang!" She said giggling. He chuckled as he slid the ring on her finger.

--

Charles woke up from his little nap and started to remember where he was… his vision was a bit blurry but he saw Fox ask Krystal to marry him through his big black eye. _Oh yea…_ He thought.

"I've gotta get out of here!" He whispered. Trying to stand and run. Falco saw him and started to run after him when Peppy tapped his shoulder… pulling a blaster from his coat pocket and handing it to him. Falco smiled and nodded at Peppy.

"YEA!" Falco ripped through the tux buttons open and ran after Charles. "Wait up Charles! You haven't got your dews yet! There are some very important people that REALLY want to meet you..."

Peppy smiled and looked over at Fox and Krystal. "Fox, Krystal... I don't think you should appear in the next chapter... things are gonna get ugly..."

**--**

**Here we go... :D evil evil evil**


	9. Charles gets his dew

**Fox has Competition**

**Charles gets his dew :D**

Charles was being dragged to 'jail' by Centurian guards.

"Okay… why am I blind folded?"

"You'll see." Once of them mumbled.

"I don't like the sound of that." Charles said thinking hard.

_Where could we be going? _After a few minutes, they stopped and started to take off the blind fold. It took a moment for his vision to adjust… but when it did, he gulped.

There we're tons of people surrounding him… glaring and smirking. They were in a field, a treeless, huge field; it went on for miles. Someone in front stepped up.; a black fox… he smirked and looked at Charles. "God I've been waitin for this! You…" "Wait Shadow Fox." A blue- purple fox appeared and stood in front of Charles.

"Charles… do you know who I am?"

Charles studied her, her hazel eyes shinned when she laughed at him. "I'm guessing no."

"You look familiar…"

"I'm Krystal's sister… though she doesn't know it, and I'm also the writer of this story."

"Story?"

She smiled. "Look to your left." He turned and looked through the computer screen. "Who the hell is that?!"

"That is a reader… I write what you do, you do what I write... get it?"

"Who are you…?"

"I'M THE WRITER DAMN IT!... Hummm… I think I'll call myself Brooklyn. My name means 'Random Gem'."

Brooklyn turned to Shadow Fox and nodded.

"And I'm about to make you go through hell."

Charles went white.

"Hay WAIT! W-well if… if I do what you say… WHY AM I GETTING BEATEN?"

A chair appeared behind Brooklyn and she sat down… not taking her eyes off Charles. "Because… well it's freakin early in the morning... I'm bored, and I promised the fans. Hey, I need something to do." Shadow Fox turned to Brooklyn.

"Can I do my ending last?"

"Well this was your idea… so yea, ummmm... StarFoxLuver you're up."

Brooklyn pulled out a black and white composition book and opened it to an unfinished page. Then last sentence was **Brooklyn smiled as she looked at the page.** starfoxluver stepped out of the crowd... he looked at the page... puzzled. Brooklyn smiled. And wrote **starfoxluver's ending:**

"I've got to write out what will happen?"

Brooklyn smiled. "Exactly." starfoxluver took the book and pencil and thought for a moment… then started scribbling furiously.

--

**_starfoxluver's ending:_**

**This ending was starfoxluver's idea! NOT mine. I just wrote based on his ideas and penciled in some details... This is his ending :D Logan is STARFOXLUVER'S character. Thanks starfoxluver!**

As Fox and Krystal prepared for their wedding... Falco called Logan Sikes ,a human friend of the Star Fox team,  
to come to the wedding... and to help him out with something. Falco pushed a few buttons on his watch, and waited.

"Logan... Logan you there?"

A spiky haired human appeared on Falco's watch screen and smiled.

"Hey Lombardi... long time no see."

"Yea whatever, You'll never guess what's happened."

"Fox and Krystal got together yet?"

Falco looked surprised "Actually... yea. But you don't know what they went through..."

"Come on... how bad could it be?"

Falco explained everything... about Charles and what ALMOST happened... Logan was furious.

"That little no good..."

"Anyways... Logan you need to come and see the wedding... and help me give Charles the beating of the century!"

"Normally I wouldn't help YOU... but for Fox, I'm in!" Logan called out smiling.

"Me too." Falco turned to see Michael standing behind him.

"What?!"

Michael smiled. "Charles almost hurt my daughter... he'll pay for that."

Falco smiled and turned back to Logon. "We've got another helper here... you commin or what??"

"On my way Bird."

--

Falco gaped his blaster and examined it... he started to hand Micheal one but but pushed it away.

"All I need is my staff."He said holding it up. Falco shrugged and looked at the sky where is he?"

"Right here."

Falco jumped and turned around to face Logan.

"Quit that!"

"Hey... it's always funny scarin the crud out of you!" He was wearing a blue shirt  
and brown pants; with a blue bandana around his neck, and a Star Fox  
emblem clipped on his shirt. Falco smirked.

"Same old Logan. You're lucky Fox and Krystal want you at the wedding or i'd..." Charles grabbed up the other blaster.

"You'd what?... You need to replace these to wires in these blasters... it'll give them more power." He said opening the side if the blaster and switching the wires.

"I don't need your help." Faclo grumbled. Logan smiled and aimed at the sky. He fired and a huge beam shot from the blaster.

"You don't huh?"

"Shut up."

Logan looked around. "Hey where's Charles?"

"Ummmm..."

"Oh crap."

Falco saw something dart into the bushes.

"There he is!"

Logan, Falco and Michael chased after him, jumping over bushed and dogeing trees.

"Dang this place is FULL of plants!" Logan called, not losing site of Charles.

"Really? genius!" Called Falco sarcastically.

Logan fired but Charles took a hard right and it missed. "MAN! I missed!"

Michael took a quick turn and cut Charles off, Charles stopped and tried to turn again... but Michael lept and pushed him down to the ground.

"Get away from me!" Charles screamed as he tried to get up again. Micheal hit him with his staff and Charles fell back down.

"That was for my daughter."

Michael turned to watch for Logan and Falco and Charles's eyes opened. He tripped Micheal and stood, turning to run. But when he did, Logan fist hit Charles's jaw. Charles hit the ground once again. And Logan shook his hand in the air for a moment. "Falco did you see that? That was awesome!"

"What are you talkin about man?"

Logan looked down at where Charles was, Falco was laying on the ground. "What the..."

A blast from a blaster came from behind Logan and shot the Falco he had been looking at.

Charles moaned in pain as he transformed back... the blast had almost killed him. Logan turned to see Falco standing behind him as he blew the smoke from his gun. "Do you listen? I told you he can change forms!"

"Nice shoot... you wouldn't have done that without my help." Charles mumbled. Michael walked over.

"Well done." He said looking down at Charles, Charles opened his eyes slightly... to weak to move. Charles groaned

"What'll you do to me?"

Michael walked over and stood over him. "Charles... I banish you... don't ever come back." Charles collapsed... unconscious. Micheal turned to Falco and Logan. "Could you escort him to jail for me?"

"Sure."

Logan nodded. Michael walked off and Logan turned to Falco. "So has Katt dumped you yet?"

"I'm gonna hurt you!"

**Logan is starfoxluver's character... not mine :D Logan comes directly from his story.**

--

**ShadowFox0324'S ending:**

**_ShadowFox0324's ending paragraph! This whole, fans beat up Charles thing was HIS idea. :D thanks Shadow Fox! _Grabs popcorn... I wrote it... ShadowFox is SHADOWFOX0324'S character.**

Charles was pushed down to his knees by the guards as the stepped away from him. Shadow Fox stepped forward and to my surprise... pulled a chainsaw out. Brooklyn froze. _Oh shit... poor Charles... _Shadow Fox chuckled as he revved it up. Charles actually started to cry as he heard it start.

"BROOKLYN! HELP ME! I... I... I'LL MAKE A DEAL WITH YOU!" Charles threw himself down to the ground and rolled as Shadow Fox tried to cut him. He missed. Brooklyn took a breath.

_Damn it why am I such a sapp!... I've got to stop this. _"WAIT!" Brooklyn threw her her hand out in the direction of the chainsaw and the engine died. She turned to Charles.

"A deal... I'm curious... what deal?"

Charles stuttered as he thought. "Ummm... Ummm... H-how about..."

"Can't I finish?" Shadow Fox said. Put the Krystal in me told me to give him a chance.

"I'm sorry Shadow Fox... give him a minute."

Brooklyn turned back to him. "Charles... you'll give your power to the StarFox character of Shadow Fox's choice... you'll appear in some of my other fic story if I wish it under contract.

"You mean he's not under contract?" Someone in the audience screamed.

Brooklyn looked around quickly and got a guilty look on her face. "Uhhh... anyways..."

Charles smirked. "So I'm free?" Brooklyn walked over and came close to back-slappeding his check... but stopped.

"No you're not... you're copyrighted to me. I OWN you. You will be beaten up by Shadow Fox..."

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"Without the chainsaw."

"No!"

"Thank goodness."

Brooklyn's purple ball cap appeared and she put it on, pulling it over her eyes. "Problem... I can't out rule that cliff over there." Brooklyn pointed her thump to the right and Charles gulped. Shadow Fox smirked.

**_WARNING BAD STUFF _**

**_Shadow Fox ran towards Charles and used his elbow to knock him over the edge of the cliff... he heard a splat. He looked over the cliff to see..._**

**_WARNING OVER :D_**

"Shadow Fox!"

Shadow Fox snapped out of his daydream. "What?"

Brooklyn turned to Charles. "We'll talk later." She whispered. Then turned to Shadow Fox. "He's all yours." Shadow Fox turned to the audience and smiled. Brooklyn started to walk away and as she did... threw a square cube to Charles before Shadow Fox knocked him over the cliff with his elbow. Charles groaned as Shadow Fox's elbow knocked into his jaw and he fell... dropping the little cube. It fell with along with him.

"I'M GOING TO DIE!"

He screamed as he saw the ground getting closer. He saw the little cube a couple of feet away and raised an eyebrow. He saw a string with a circle ring on the end coming out of it. He started to try to reach it, he tried to kindof swim like through the air towards it... then looked down and started to swim faster; sweating and praying.He grabbed it and pulled the string quickly. it turned into a raft and he landed on it.

"OWWWWWWWWWWW!!" He tried to move his right arm. "It's broken... DAMN!"

He wiped the blood off his jaw and winced as he tried to stand on his left leg. "And a sprained ankle... least i'm alive. I'm not risking that again... note to self, NO MORE EVIL or ShadowFox'll murder me." He shurdered at the sound of the chainsaw. He limped under the cliff edge and sat out of sight, resting. The raft disappeared and he started to feel weak. His eyes started to close and he felt his power being drained from him. He closed his eyes and long... long... sleep took over.

Brooklyn was holding a jar at the top of the cliff. A blue light came over the cliff and filled the jar... not touching the sides of it. She put the lid on and examined it.

She turned to the audience. "Charles is dead."

Everyone cheered as she turned away. "Physically... for now." She whispered. She heard a voice... a voice she recognized.

"You did the right thing." It told her.

"Yea, yea whatever." She said sighing. "I don't think Shadow Fox'll like it."

"I'm proud of you... you shouldn't take your past trouble's out on your story characters."

Brooklyn smiled and pulled her cap lower. "Yes daddy."

**--**

**_!!EVERYONE! IF YOU WANT ME TO WRITE YOU AN ENDING AND POST IT ON HERE... MAIL ME YOUR IDEA... OR WRITE ONE YOURSELF AND POST IT IN A REVIEW :D and i'll post it on here if you'd like. Please comment! !!_**


End file.
